


Good Old Quidditch

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure," Pansy found herself saying with a fake smile plastered across her face.  "I'll play.  I love Quidditch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwant2baweasley (becboobear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/gifts).



> This was written for [rarepair_shorts](http://rarepair_shorts.livejournal.com)'s Summer Wishlist 2014.

"So," Bill said after the Weasleys and the rest of the clan finished their lunch.  "Are we all up for a great game of Quidditch?"

  
"Yeah!" the kids yelled and Ron commented with a smile, "Are we playing kids versus adults again?"

  
"Never," Teddy, the oldest, vowed.  "I can't lose that badly ever again."

  
From across the table, Pansy wrinkled her napkin up into a bundle.  If there was one thing she hated the most, it was Quidditch.

  
"So, will you play?" George asked Pansy with a smirk.  "You can be on my team."

  
"Sure," Pansy found herself saying with a fake smile plastered across her face.  "I'll play.  I love Quiddich."

  
\---

  
"You're really going to play."

  
Pansy looked at Ron and nodded.  "Yep!" she said as they both walked outside into the garden.  "Good old Quidditch.  I love it."

  
"No, you don't."

  
She shrugged and walked over to the nearest broomstick and eyed it speculatively.  "I think I need to embrace the sport.  Everyone in your family loves it so I should too."

  
"You don't have to do this," he said.  "I know that you hate flying."

  
She quickly shook her head.  "I'm not going to sit on the sidelines while your whole family plays," Pansy muttered.  "They already hate me - maybe if I play, they'll like me a little better."

  
"They don't hate you," he replied.  "You just didn't make the best first impression, that's all."

  
Pansy scoffed.  If hating on your boyfriend's family and tormenting them was considered making a bad impression, then she had definitely done that. "Let's be real," she retorted.  "They think that you're making the worst mistake of your life by dating me."

  
"Come on," Ron cajoled instead of sending back another retort.  "You going to get on the broom or not?"

  
Pansy looked at the broom and finally bent down and picked it up with a cringe.  "Here goes nothing," she said with a groan and swung her leg around the broomstick.  She kicked off and soon was soaring up in the air - for five seconds before she crashed back to the ground.

  
Charlie chuckled and muttered, "I doubt she'll last a few second in the game once a Bludger comes her way."

  
"She isn't going to play," Ron told his older brother as he rushed off to Pansy's side.

  
Pansy let out a groan as she rolled her shoulders.  Even though she had only been up a few feet, the fall hurt more than she had remembered.  Even as a young child, she had learned to stay away from brooms and in hindsight, she realized that she should have done the same today.

  
"Are you okay?" Ron looked down at her, his face filled with concern.

  
"I'm fine," she grumbled.  "I think I'm going to sit this game out though."


End file.
